Project: Venom
by THE 100
Summary: Venom is a very popular and dangerous drug. Most of the criminals-especially the mob bosses of Gotham want it. That's why Batman wants to recover this deadly drug before it ruins his city...Like it almost ruined him. The whole "Bat-Family," and other major characters including THE JOKER will be in this. I'm going to make this epic. So please read, comment and follow this.
1. Preping For Chaos!

Disclaimer: of course, I don't own any of these characters. Batman was created by Bob Cane. Batman and all other characters in this story are owned by DC Comics.

Author's Note:This is being told in my own version which is very different then what's in the current comic book continuity. Not "The New DC Universe," "DC Universe: Rebirth," and most definately not "The New 52." This is being done JAGUAR style.  
\- Ralph Jaguar or RJ

Chapter 1: Preping For Chaos

It's now night time in Gotham City and the white full moon is in the sky and the street pole lights are providing light on the streets and high rises buildings. On the roof top of one particular building are Red Robin (Tim Drake/Wayne) dressed in black hood, cape, boots, spandex, gloves, two white eye lenses, red sweater, with the gold and black utlity belt, and gold bird symbol on his chest; Robin (Damien Wayne) white kid with black hair, small green mask on his face, red vest with the 'R' symbol, grey tight-pants, green gloves, green boots with red laces, and his cape-inside is yellow and outside is black; and Batgirl (Stephanie Brown) white long blonde-haired girl, red lips, atlethic body, dressed in black and purple spandex, black boots, gloves, yellow bat symbol on the chest, black cape, and black cowl with pointy ears exposing mouth and chin, are ready for action. Batman (Bruce Wayne) dressed in his blue cape, cowl with pointy ears exposing his mouth and chin, blue boots, gloves, two white eye lenses, grey spandex, yellow utily, and the black bat symbol on his chest swoops from the sky and lands behind them. "You're all on time...Good. Because this IS an important bust," says Batman. "Wow. A complement. That's rare," Batgirl comments. "So, what's going on, Father?," Robin ask.  
"When Oracle said that you wanted us to meet you, here, she said that The Penguin was about to receive some illegal drugs and we're here to intercept that," Red Robin explains. "Not just any drugs ...Venom," The Dark Knight says. "Venom?," ask Robin ask. "The same stuff that Bane uses as vitamins to make himself even bigger then what he already is?," Batgirl ask. "That's the one," Batman says. "Batman. Come in. Oracle, here. You hear me?" "Yes. Loud and clear. And we're here at the meeting place. The Commissioner and his men are in place," Batman says as he uses his two fingers to touch the ear part of his cowl. Batman now walks to the edge of the building, looks down, and sees about ten men dressed in dark grey jackets, pants, and boots stand in front of a ware house. "We're just waiting for the shipment ...and Copplepot," Batman says.  
"Uh...I just got some new intel... Good news and bad news-all depends on how you look at it...The shipment of Venom is still coming. Large boxes," says Oracle. "And the bad news?," ask Red Robin. "Copplepot isn't coming. Appearantly, even though he really wants this Vemon badly, he wants to stay where it's safe," explains Oracle. "Heh. I knew he wouldn't have the balls to show up, and handle this dirty work himself" Red Robin says. "It doesn't matter...We still may be able to tie Copplepot to this later. The important thing now, is that we make sure that The GCPD get the venom," Batman explains. "And not the bad guys," Red Robin says. "Exactly," Batman responds. "Are you certain that the Venom will be safer in the hands of the police?," Robin ask. "This is James Gordon we're taking about, here, Robin. He'll make sure that the drugs are safely locked away," Batman answers. "Boy. This Venom must be a real big deal drug," Batgirl says. "You have no idea, Batgirl. I have had a real close encounter with this drug and I've seen up close and personal what it does to the human body... And it was a real horrible experience," Batman says. "I see," Robin says. "But THIS particular drug that The Copplepot is about to get, is a much stronger dose. It's been enhanced by Bane himself," Batman explains.  
"And now he wants to sell it on the streets of Gotham?," Red Robin ask. "And the black market," Batman responds. "What exactly IS the black market?...I hear that word a lot...Is it a big building-store that's black and says 'Market' on it?," Batgirl ask and they all look at Batgirl. "You're very peculiar. You know that?," Robin says. "What's that suppose to mean?," Batgirl ask. "Heads up, people," Red Robin says, he now points down at the three white vans stopping in front of the ware house and the Penguin's men are standing. "I guess it's throw down time, huh Bats?," Batgirl ask. "Not just yet, Batgirl. Let's let them open the boxes, first," Batman says. The Penguin's men open one box and reveal jars with yellow liquid in it. "This is it, boys," one of the guys say. "Now, Jim! You can move in!," Batman says as he touches his ear.  
Loud police sirens deafen the area and a whole lot of police cars drive to the men and the van and surround them. Uniformed cops and detectives wearing jackets that says 'police' on the back run and draw their weapons-hand guns and shot guns. Both the white haired-male Commissioner James Gordon in his grey dress pants, vest, white dress shirt, black tie and baige trench coat; and big chubby white guy with black hair, Harvey Bullock in his orange trench coat, blue pants, white dress shirt, and brown tie run out with their guns drawn. "Police! Freeze! Hands on your heads! Now!," Gordon shouts into his mega phone as all the cops point guns at the Penguin's goons. "You don't move unless we tell ya!," Bullock yells. "He doesn't even need a mega phone with the way that he yells," Batgirl says. "True that," says Red Robin. Two black vans and two black SUV cars drive out of nowhere with guns sticking out of their windows. Those guns fire and their bullets hit cops and some of The Penguin's guys. "Get down!," Gordon yells as he and Bullock take cover behind a cop car. "No! Everybody move in, now!," Batman yells as he, Batgirl, Robin, and Red Robin leap off of the roof of the building and into mid air.

Author's Note:

Alright, people. I'm ending this chapter right here, but...Of course, it's not the end of this story...It's been a loooong minute since I've been here last. I've been having to deal with some real personal issues, and I was really putting my efforts into The 100th episode of Ralph's Universe: The Reboot on YouTube. I really want you all to check that out. It's real good...Chapter 2 of this story will be coming real soon. AND I'll be putting work into my other stories, here on Fan fiction that I started, like The WWE: The Ghetto Era.  
\- Ralph Jaguar (RJ) 


	2. Chapter 2: Fatal Casalties!

Batman, Red Robin, Robin, and Batgirl each throw out white pellets while in mid air. The pellets hit the ground and burst into huge clouds of smoke. Batman, Red Robin, Robin, and Batgirl each land on the ground. A few guys dressed in black vest, dress pants, dress shoes, gloves, sweater, black face mask and carrying guns, come out of the black SUV's. "Heads up!," Red Robin yells as he nails one of the gunmen's hand with a Bird-a-rang to disarm him. "These guys are working for Black Mask!," Batman yells as he nails one of them with a jump kick and floors him. Various police officers are on their knees because of the pain from their injuries. James Gordon and Harvey Bullock each help a uniformed cop take cover behind a car with the white smoke still up. A few of the Penguin's men now pull out their guns.

"Oh no you don't!," Robin yells as he nails one of the Penguin's men with a Bat-A-Rang. "Aw man. It's hard ta see with all this smoke!," one of the Penguin's men yells as Batman punches him out. Robin and Red Robin nail some of Black Mask's men with kicks. Batgirl nails one of the Penguin's men with an elbow smash. "Jim! We got officers down! We need more back up," Bullock yells to Gordon as they take cover behind a car as the fighting continues. Robin nails one of Penguin's men with a scissors-take-down and a kick to the head! Batman nails one of Black Mask's men with an upper cut. A loud machine gun is heard. Bullets rang out and hit Robin and Red Robin each in the chest area-they both are knocked down! "Robin! Red Robin!," Batman yells as he sees this. "No!," Batgirl yells as she gets down to avoid the bullets. "Look out!," yells Batman. Deathstroke-dressed in orange gloves, boots, belt, grey and black spandex and protect pads, his mask-hood that covers his whole face is in two halves-one half is orange-showing only one eye, the other half; there's a sword and a bo on his back, hand gun on his waist, and he has his black machine gun and two black uzi's- lands on top of an SUV and holds up his machine gun.

"Black Mask KNEW that you were going to make this difficult, Batman! That's why he sent ME!," Deathstroke says loudly. Three of Black Mask's men each quickly get into the driver's seat of the three white vans that has the boxes of Vemon in them and drive out. "What are you gonna do, Batman?!...You're going to stop us or help your wounded friends?!... Heh. Why do I already know the answer to that?," Deathstroke yells as he gets into a van and drives away. "We got ambulances on the way," a uniformed police officer says to Gordon. "Good." "No, Jim. NOT good! Batman just got a bunch of our cops shot!," Bullock nags to Gordon. "Don't start, Harv!," Gordon replies. Both Robins are down and Batgirl kneels by both of them.

"O-M-G! O-M-G!...Both Tim and Damien are SHOT!," Batgirl yells. "Keep it together, Batgirl!," Batman orders as the blue car,-Batmobile drives to them. "Help me get them into the Batmobile," Batman commands as he and Batgirl put both Red Robin and Robin into the back seats of The Batmobile. "Batgirl, you get in, too," Batman orders. "Huh?," Batgirl ask. "On auto pilot, The Batmobile will drive you all safely back to the Batcave," Batman explains. Batman taps the ear part of his cowl. "Oracle. Come in...Both Red Robin and Robin have been injured-Shot...The Batmobile is on it's way, bringing them back to the Batcave. Batgirl is with them, too," Batman explains. "Oh my God!...Are you and Batgirl, okay?," Oracle ask. "Just fine," Batman replies as the Batmobile drives away. "We have a few officers down. We'll need ambulances," Batman says. "What? Officers down?-My dad?-Is he-?," Oracle panics. "He's fine, too...I'm activating the auto pilot for The Batwing-It'll help me pursue Deathstroke," Batman explains. "Deathstroke was there? What does he have to do with this?," Oracle ask. "There's no time to explain. We need ambulances for the officers that are down," Batman says. The huge blue batwinged shaped jet, the Batwing flies through the night sky and approaches Batman, whom is now on the roof of a building. The hatch opens and Batman jumps into the cockpit of The Batwing, and starts pressing a few buttons. The clear wind shield closes and the Batwing rockets away.

The three white vans and two black SUV's drive at high speed through a road of Gotham City. In one of them are Deathstroke and Black Mask's men. The Batwing flies above the vehicles. "Hey Deathstroke! We got trouble!," one of Black Mask's men say. "The Bat is very persistent, isn't he?," another guy says. "He's more persistent then you think...Let's hope that the choppers will get 'em," says Deathstroke. Rapid firing bullets hit the Batwing. And two black choppers appear and approach the Batwing. The Batwing maneuvers and turn around and engage the attacking choppers. Two cannons pop up on the Batwing and fire lasers that stun and damages one of the choppers as smoke comes out of it. "Aw man! We're hit! The chopper is dying!," the pilot shouts. "Dang it! We're going down for sure!," the second guy in the chopper yells. With black smoke coming out of it, the chopper goes down. The second chopper fires a missile at The Batwing. Seeing this, Batman maneuvers The Batwing and avoids the missile. The Batwing flies above the attacking chopper and drops a few spike balls that ruins and mess up the blades of the chopper. Not being able to fly, the chopper crash lands. A missile hits the wing of the Batwing HARD! Fire and smoke comes out of that wing. "Warning! Wing is damaged! Wing is damaged!...Prepare for crash landing!," a computerized voice says to Batman in the cockpit. "Damn!," Batman shouts in fraustration. The Batwing goes down and crash lands on an open area with trees. In one of the black vans with the back doors are open, Deathstroke holds a huge black cannon with his two hands. "You got 'em...Good shot," one of Black Mask's men says. "Call Black Mask and tell him we're on the way with the package," Deathstroke instructs. Later in the night, the Huge Batwing flies and carries the second and damaged Batwing with a huge steel hook. A huge door opens on the ground and the Batwing flies in, sets the damaged Batwing down on the platform in the huge Batcave, and lands itself next to a grey ladder. The clear windshield opens and Batman stand up and uses the ladder to climb down. In another room, Alfred Pennyworth is with both Red Robin and Robin each of whom are on a gurney. Barbara Gordon and Stephanie Brown are there, too. Stephanie looks at the floor with a worried look on her face. Batman walks into the room. "Hey, everyone ...How are Red Robin and Robin doing?," The Dark Knight ask. "They'll be fine. They're just in shock and will be out for a while. The bullets that came from Deathstroke's machine gun didn't penetrate the skins of Damien nor Tim, thanks to their body armors," Alfred explains.

"Thank God for that...You okay, Stephanie?," Batman ask. "Uh...Me?...Yeah. Yeah...I'm okay. Just a little shocked," Stephanie says. "Nothing wrong with that...I was shocked, too," Batman says. "So, what happened out there?," Barbara ask. "Black Mask has the Venom, now-thanks to Deathstroke ...I tried to pursue him in the Batwing, but he caught me by surprised with his rocket launcher," Batman says. "What on Earth could Black Mask possibly WANT with Venom," Alfred ask. "Can't be anything good... That's for dang sure...We need to find Black Mask and that Venom Shipment-fast," Batman says. "That certainly won't be easy. Black Mask IS wanted by the police, but he's in deep hiding like always," Barbara says. "But we WILL find him...We have to," Batman says. "I got the intel...Eight police officers are in critical condition thanks to Deathstroke and Black Mask's goons," says Barbara. "My God...That must have been some machine gun that Deathstroke was using, tonight," Alfred says. "It was a 'Heavy-Mark'-10 Caliber. It's very high powered," Batman says. "The impact was enough to knock both Tim and Damien down and out...I'll do some checking and see if I can locate Black Mask," Barbara says. "Well, the effort is nice, Barbara. But I doubt that you'll find anything, tonight...I'm going back out to check on some other leads," says Batman. "I'm ready to go," Batgirl says as she puts on her mask. "No...I'm going out alone. Stephanie, I need you to stay here with everyone else," Batman instructs. "But I really wanna help you nail Black Mask," Batgirl pleads. "And that's exactly why I don't want you coming with me, tonight. You stay here with everyone else, Stephanie. And that's an order," Batman says. The Dark Knight jumps into the Batmobile and drives out of the Batcave.

There's a black warehouse at an unknown location in Gotham. In this ware house are three white vans and two black SUV's. Deathstroke and a few of Black Mask's men stand near the vehicles. Now, Black Mask himself with his black skull face, white human eyes, white teeth, wears white vest, dress pants, tie, black dress shirt, shoes, black gloves, Carla, a black haired white lady dressed in red vest, skirt, and high heel shoes; and more goons walk toward Deathstroke and the vans. "So, I hear you got the Venom for me, Deathstroke," Black Mask says. "Open the van," Deathstroke says. One of Black Mask's men opens the back door to one of the vans. "Bring the boxes out and be careful with them," Black Mask instructs. The men take the boxes out of the van and set them on the floor. Another guy opens them and reveal jars of green liquid. "Nice work," Black Mask says. "So, THIS is what the big fuss is all about?," Deathstroke ask. "This is Venom. A drug that enhances the human body. Makes you capable of things that you're NOT suppose to be capable of. Right, Ben?," Black Mask ask the white red haired guy dressed in red shirt and black pants standing next to him. "Yes. This is the stuff. This is Vemon," says Ben. "It came from Bane himself. He was selling it to The Penguin, but it's mine, now," Black Mask explains. "You just took it from The Penguin, with my help," Deathstroke says. "I'm sure he won't mind," Black Mask says. "Uh...Actually, he will," says Carla. "Do I look like I care," Black Mask says as he laughs. And Carla laughs too. "So, you had any trouble getting this?," Black Mask ask. "Batman and his sidekicks tried to stop us, but they couldn't," Deathstroke replies. "I just knew that he would TRY and make things difficult," Black Mask explains. "He's bound to find you soon, Black Mask. That's what he does," Deathstroke says. "You don't think I've thought of that...Why do you think I sent you to steal the Venom from The Penguin for me?...I got three guys lined up to test it...So Ben, you can start your experiment. But don't take too long...Batman will be here, soon," Black Mask warns. "I'll get started right away...Guys, take the Venom into the lab," Ben says. Black Mask's goons pick up the boxes and walk out of the room, and Ben follows.

"So, that's your plan? You're going to have your boy, Ben inject the Venom into three of your men, turn them into super humans, and then sick them on The Bat?," Deathstroke ask. "You don't think that's a good plan?," Black Mask ask. "It's not that. I just expected something more original," Deathstroke replies. "What ever...Go ahead and give him his pay ," Black Mask says to one of his men. The guy hands Deathstroke an envelope. "Thanks," Deathstroke says. "You did good, tonight," Black Mask says. "That's my specialty," Deathstroke states. Black Mask hands Deathstroke another envelope. "What's this?," he ask. "This is for your...'overtime.' I'll need you to guard the Venom in the event that Batman finds us prematurely," Black Mask explains. "Well, it looks like you've thought of everything," Deathstroke says as he takes the envelope. "Just about...Whether he comes to us, or we find him; The Bat will die this week," Black Mask says with conviction.

At the huge brown GCPD Precinct building, Commissioner James Gordon is in his office sitting in his desk, Harvey Bullock, Renee Montoya, and Samuel Kish-white male, blonde hair, usual wears his grey vest, dress pants, white dress shirt, black dress shoes, and black tie; stand infront of his desk. "Eight cops, Jim! Eight of our guys are in critical condition! All thanks to that pet BAT of yours!," Bullock shouts. "This is NOT Batman's fault, sergeant. We all knew the risk when we put on our badges," Gordon says. "But Batman was the one that told you about this drug bust! He set this whole thing up, and it blew up in our faces. And now, eight of our guys are laid up because of it. This is Bull S-, Jim! And you know it!," Bullock shouts. "I really suggest you lower your TONE, sergeant! That is of course, if you want to keep your head!," Gordon threatens. "Alright...I'm sorry about that, Jim...But we got some good officers that are sidelined," Bullock says with a mean look on his face. "They ARE going to make it, Harvey," Kish says. "Well, thank God for that. Those guys almost died over the Venom Drug that we were trying ta get from the Penguin, tonight," Harvey says. "But now Black Mask has it. And that sick psycho is in deep hiding," Gordon explains. "We've been trying to find him for a long time, now," Kish says. "Does Batman have any idea where Black Mask is?," Montoya ask. "He's looking into it," Gordon replies. "Venom. This is the same drug that Bane used on himself, and with that, he was able to break the Bat. First, Penguin was about to receive it after buying it, but then Black Mask stole it...Is every mobster in town going to battle for this super drug? We could have a big-blow out war erupt over this," Kish wonders. "It's OUR job to see that THAT doesn't happen, Lieutenant," Gordon orders. "Don't ya mean Batman, Jim? It only makes sense, since he's the cause of all this," Harvey responds. "So you want to blame every bad thing on Batman, Harv? What about the good that he's done and the lives that he's saved?," Kish ask. "Why don't ya tell THAT to the eight cops that are laid up in the hospital?," Bullock responds. "Uh, guys...Going back and fourth like this is not doing any good for this situation. I think we should put our energy into finding Black Mask and the Venom Drug, BEFORE a huge gang war erupts," Montoya explains. "Very good, detective. That sounds like a great idea," says Gordon. "You always were the voice of reason, Renee," Bullock says. "Someone has to be," Montoya responds. "Alright then... Let's get out there and find Black Mask, before someone steals the Venom from him," Kish says, as he, Bullock and Montoya walk out of Gordon's office. Montoya closes the door behind her, and reveals that Batman is standing next to the door.

"Geez!...Though, I'm not exactly in the mood for your appearing and disappearing acts, you seem to amaze me with those," Gordon says as Batman walks in front of Gordon's desk. "I'm real sorry about how things went down tonight, Jim. You have every right to be mad," Batman says. "Oh I'm not mad...I'm PISSED. Eight men are in critical condition, Batman! Do you understand that?! They came real close to DYING!," Gordon says loudly. "I know...I know and I'm sorry." "That gun that Deathstroke was using really did damage to our guys." "It was a Heavy-Mark'-10 Caliber. It's very popular on the black market," Batman reports. "Despite that, our guys are going to make it," Gordon says. "I thank God for that, Jim." "Me too, Batman... This world is so dangerous. I do appreciate everything that you do for us. And you know that I trust you a lot...It's about to get real crazy and dangerous, isn't it?" "I won't let that happen, Jim...I do appreciate the way that you stick up and defend me to the other cops in the GCPD. And I know that you get a lot of heat for it, and I'm sorry about that." "I'm tough...I can take it...It's all for the good of Gotham, and keeping it safe from monsters like the Penguin and Black Mask. That's why I trust you a lot...Batman, I'm not mad at YOU for our cops being injured, tonight. Cops get injured in the line of duty all the time. And I KNOW that you like to cling to your secrets and keep me in the dark, and I'm okay with that...I'm use to that. But when the lives of our cops are on the line in a dangerous situation, I'm trusting you to be STRAIGHT with ME, and tell me what's really going on," Gordon says with a serious look, as he now stands up and face the Dark Knight. "THAT'S what I'm asking," Gordon says. "You CAN trust me, Jim. I promise you that." "Alright. That's all I need...I'm on your side and I'll do anything for you...So, what's the plan?" There's a knock on the door. Gordon turn's and looks at the door. "Now's not a good time!," Gordon shouts, then he turns to look at Batman, but he's gone. The window is wide open. "Man! After all these years, I'm STILL not use to THAT," Gordon says. Batman swings through the sky with the help of his bat-rope.

Author Note:

Alright, this is the end of the chapter, but not the story. Project: Venom is about to get real crazy and dangerous-just like Commissioner Gordon said. Chapter 3 will be coming real soon. In the meantime, please check out my bio/profile for the links to my YouTube channels and Web Series. I've got some real epic stuff going on there. If you can subscribe to the channels of Ralph J. iMages, that will be extremely helpful.


End file.
